Leaders, Fighters, Survivors- We Are Grounders
by BellarkeAlways
Summary: A collection of all my Bellarke drabbles and one shots from Tumblr, I accept requests too. Overall rated M as some chapters may not be suitable for ages under 18.
1. Chapter 1- Murphy's Revenge

**Murphy's Revenge. **

* * *

**Murphy has Bellamy tied up on the floor unable to move, Clarke interrupts his attempt at revenge and tries to save Bellamy.**

_Warning: I would rate this M because of the violence. If you don't like physical assault then I wouldn't read this. It gets pretty graphic too, I think. _

* * *

"Leave him alone?" He laughed as he pushed her head harder against Bellamy's abdomen. "Like he left me alone? No. He kicked that box from under my feet and didn't even hesitate, he didn't even blink. He brought this on himself and now he needs to pay."

"If you are looking for someone to blame, then- blame me," she pleaded. "Bellamy didn't want the camp to know that was on me, not him. He doesn't deserve this Murphy."

He pushed her head even harder and Bellamy's muffled groans could be heard, "shut up. Shut up. If you don't shut up I will squeeze the life out of him while you watch. Do you understand?"

Clarke couldn't hold back the tears that formed in her eyes, she nodded silently.

He pinned her to Bellamy's body with his thighs, blocking one of her arms from moving. Clarke looked at Bellamy his eyes full of fear, it tugged at her heart. She needed to save him, he couldn't die, not tonight and not because of her.

Gripping her hand, Murphy lifted it and pushed her palm against his mouth and nose; preventing him from breathing.

"You told me I should blame you, so that's what I'm going to do. You're going to take his life away from him and watch as the air leaves his lungs," he hissed behind her.

Bellamy's eyes went wide in shock and Clarke had to look away, she couldn't watch his pain. "You're insane." She attempted to move and there's a hard suction on the palm of her hand.

He leaned his weight so heavily onto her hand that she heard clicking noise, she was sure that his nose had just been fractured or even broken. Bellamy's eyes were shut, he looked lifeless. Although Clarke could tell he was still alive even if barely by the small amount of air against her hand. Tears streamed down her face, she desperately tried pushing him away but with no luck. He was too strong and she was too weak.

Murphy laughed, "Not long now princess."

"Please, no. Stop this," she cried. "You don't need to do this be the bigger person."

Blood was now pooling out of Bellamy's nose and all over Clarke's hand. She felt violently sick. This was all her fault. Bellamy's voice entered her head 'This is on you, princess. You should have kept your mouth shut.' Them words haunted her now more than ever. If she had just kept her mouth shut, Bellamy's life wouldn't be at risk and his blood wouldn't end up on her hands figuratively and literally speaking.

her own chest heaved and it was like she was suffocating herself. When Murphy shifted slightly it left her right arm free. Thinking quickly she flailed her arm with all her force into the side of Murphy's face, successfully knocking him off her. He fell to the ground. Removing herself from Bellamy's body she quickly moved towards the exit of the dropship. Knowing she couldn't leave Bellamy here alone she looked for the radios on the side.

She reached forward and fumbled with the radio, "Somebody help. Anyone PLEASE," she cried, not even sure if she had pressed the right button. Before she could scream anymore, she's flung back across the room and pinned on top of Bellamy.

Murphy smiled wickedly, lifting a knife she hadn't seen before above her. Her cries got stuck in her throat. She prayed even if it was too late for her to be saved, someone would have heard her pleas and manage to save Bellamy.

Unable to move she closed her eyes and accepted her fate. Then she heard a bang like bodies falling to the ground and the sound of men grunting. Before she could even open her eyes a searing pain slashed through her chest and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2- Do You Believe Me?

**Do You Believe Me?**

**This remains a one shot, since I wrote this when we didn't know much about Raven and I kinda really love her now on the show, hence I can not write her as a 'bad character'. **

* * *

Raven walked into Bellamy's tent.

"What are you doing Raven?" He asked.

"I need some supplies, I need to get out of this camp. Today."

"You won't survive out there, not with the grounders still taking our people."

"What do you suggest I do then?" Raven said, pacing back and forth. She was running out of options.

Bellamy sighed, "tell me what the problem is first, I might be able to help."

"No!" She halted, a thought coming to mind, "maybe you can actually. You're ruthless, you will do anything to protect yourself right?"

"Get to the point raven."

She took a deep breath, "I need you to banish Clarke from the camp."

He looked up at her, "what, why?"

"Can you do it or not?"

Of course I can do it," he stood up and moved to the entrance of the tent, pulling back the sheet and looking out to the hundred. "But I can't do it without a logical reason, these people look up to me, they follow me and if I start doing things that aren't by our rules then they will go their own way."

"Listen, someone up there back at the arc owes me a favour. If they come down because lets face it they will soon enough, I can get them to spare you," she lied. Truth be told she knew the only one that could help her was floated. Even if she wasn't floated there's no way she could ask for her help after being apart of banishing her daughter but Bellamy didn't need to know that.

He walked back over the log and sat down, "tell me what she's done and maybe I can help you."

"She slept with Finn."

Bellamy laughed, " I can't just banish someone because they slept with someone else."

She groaned in frustration, "I can't be in the same camp as her any longer. Finn is always with her, I'm competing for his attention. I didn't put myself through all of this for that."

He thought for a minute, this could benefit him if the others came down to the ground but the hundred follow Clarke just as much as him. They would reject him without a reasonable excuse for banishing her, no doubt others would leave with her.

"No. I can't do it. The risk is too high."

Raven sighed, deep down she knew this wouldn't of worked. He just doesn't have the guts to do it. She needed another plan, a plan to gain the attention from Clarke to her. Glancing down on the floor she noticed a stone and an idea came to mind. Reaching down she picked up the stone and before she could really consider what she was doing, she grazed her forehead with it, whimpering in pain.

He couldn't believe what she was doing, he rushed forward and ripped the stone from her hand. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry," she said and screamed as loud as she could. Desperate times called for desperate measures, she knew she couldn't survive this camp without Finn by her side.

Bellamy was confused.

Just as she had predicted. Clarke entered the tent frantically followed by Finn.

Raven was still screaming, gripping her head in pain. Finn rushed to her side and cradled her.

Clarke looked at Raven and noticed the cut on her forehead then looked at Bellamy and seen the stone with Ravens blood in his hand.

"What's going on?" Finn asked a hysterical Raven.

"He," she said through her cries. "He attacked me."

Finn turned to Bellamy, anger evident in his eyes and launched forward. Clarke stood in front of Bellamy and pushed Finn away. "No, we don't know what's going on yet."

"I didn't do anything, she attacked herself," he attempted to reason then tried to go for Finn, only to be pushed back by Clarke.

"Finn get her out of here, I will deal with him. She needs aid before the wound gets infected." When Finn made no movement she continued, "Go, now!"

Finn put an protected arm around Raven and lead her out of the tent, Clarke was right she needed aid, he could deal with him later.

After they exited the tent, Bellamy dropped the rock on the floor and moved back. "You will deal with me?" He questioned, raising a finger at her.

"What happened?"

"She asked for my help and I said no, so she attacked herself," he paused. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Clarke hesitated and moved forward, touching the side of his face with the palm of her hand. "I believe you because I know deep down, you wouldn't hurt anyone without a reasonable cause."

She believed him? He didn't know whether he believed her. Hell, he didn't even know her, not really, none of them knew each other properly. This was all new to them all, they were strangers thrown into a world they never asked for and they had to survive. He turned his head away from her palm and backed away.

"Don't," he said.

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair in aspiration, "what happened? Tell me exactly what happened? There has to be a reason why Raven would do this."

BELLAMY. GET OUT HERE NOW!" Finn shouted. Clarke rolled her eyes, this was going to cause a scene, something that none of them needed.

Bellamy made a move but Clarke pushed him back by his shoulders gently, "let me, please... you going out will only attract people, that's something we can't afford."

When she was sure he wasn't going to go out, she pulled back the sheet and left the tent. As she already predicted, a few people had came to see what all the commotion is, whispering to each other.

"Stop protecting him Clarke, when were you on his side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side and will you keep your voice down others are listening," she moved closer to him.

"BELLAMY YOU COWARD, YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES," he screamed over Clarke's shoulder.

When he made a move to go towards Bellamy's tent, Adam appeared behind him and gripped his arms, preventing him from moving. he was cursing and trying to get free from Adam, but Adam remained calm and held him fairly still. She smiled grateful at him.

"I am not a _coward,_" Bellamy's voice appeared behind her.

She groaned inwardly, _how can she calm the situation when there's so much testosterone? _Spinning around on her feet, she gave Bellamy a deathly glare. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

Bellamy turned around to face her, sharply, his frustration was obvious in his expression. He stormed towards Clarke and grabbed her upper arms tightly, causing her to whimper in a small amount of pain.

Clarke looked into his eyes, they were glazed over, no longer any softness to them. She knew then that reasoning with him was not an option, he needed time to calm down.

He leaned into her face, his breath ghosted over her warm cheek until he reached her ear, "listen here princess," she closed her eyes in response to his harsh tone. "No one tells me what to do, not you, not anyone. Do you understand?"

When she didn't respond, he squeezed her upper arms harder, "Do you understand?" he repeated.

A lump formed in her throat, unable to speak she merely nodded in understanding. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of what his impulse might cause him to do, she had seen this side of him before but not directed at her, herself.

He let go of her arms and walked off, right out of camp.

She took a deep breath and looked towards Finn, who was still struggling in Adams arms.

"Get of me," he shouted.

Clarke sighed, "let him go."

Adam released his grip and pushed Finn to the floor. Finn scurried up off the floor and wiped the dirt from his pants. "You just let him go? What is wrong with you Clarke?"

"Its not as if I could have stopped him."

"He hurt Raven, he needs to-"

"We don't know if he did, there is two different versions," She said.

Finn laughed sarcastically, "you're still defending him? After the way he just treated you?"

He was right, she hated to admit it but he was. The way Bellamy just acted, proves that he is capable of doing that to Raven. But just because he is capable doesn't mean that he actually did it. She still didn't believe that he did it, moreover she didn't want to believe it. Finding Bellamy and talking with him had to be her priority, this needed sorted before the whole camp started taking sides.

Clarke looked around, noticing most of the hundred had gathered around to watch the drama unfold. She sighed, wiping her forehead which had accumulated sweat from the humidity. "He felt attacked, so he lashed out... this needs to stop, you all need to stop," she attempted.

Finn shook his head, "you've obviously already chosen your side, I'm done." He looked her right in the eye, "I'm done with you." His expression was full of disappointment and that hurt her. She just hoped she was right, she needed to be right otherwise she would be more lost than she already is.

* * *

Octavia had been resting in the drop ship, her leg nearly fully healed. After giving her leg the once over, she placed the makeshift bandage back around, wincing slightly at the pressure.

Clarke pushed her way through the metal door and slumped down besides Octavia, putting her head in her hands. She needed away from everyone, this was the only place that offered it.

"What's wrong with you?" Octavia asked.

She sighed heavily, "your brother. Your brother is what's wrong with me."

"He's what's wrong with most of my life," she laughed lightly, although Clarke didn't miss the hint of sadness. "So... what's he done?"

After Clarke had filled her in on everything, she looked furious, "my brother is many things, but he is not that... he would never lift a hand to a girl, its not his style."

"I know, I know that deep down but the fact remains that the odds are not in his favour," she paused. "Everyone is against him and I don't even know what to do. Its only a matter of time before the hundred side with Finn, Bellamy's not here to defend himself. That makes him look guilty."

Octavia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where is he?" She asked.

"He was sulking, he stormed out of camp."

"And you let him go?" She said, her voice laced with anger.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I'm not his babysitter, he made it clear I had no say in what he was going to do, not now, not ever."

Octavia pushed herself up.

"Where are you going?" Clarke questioned her.

"I need to find him, he won't survive out there alone. I've already lost my family, I can't lose him too, no matter how much of a jerk he is."

She knew what needed to be done, she couldn't let Octavia go out there, not with her leg still healing it would be reckless, "I'll go, you stay here and I'll go find him... I'll bring him back, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3- Jealous Bellamy

Drabbble request of anon: Will you do a drabble where Bellamy gets jealous over Clarke and then they argue and have a really heated kiss or something like that you would make it sound a lot better thou.. thx

* * *

"I agreed to run things with you, not him!" Bellamy shouted entering the dropship.

Clarke spun around, "What are you talking about?"

"Fucking Finn! You two are always spending time with each other plotting behind my back."

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes," Well you sure sound like it."

"Spend all your time with him for all I care," he paused. "Just stop making decisions behind MY back with him."

"We're not making decisions behind your back Bellamy," she shook her head, annoyed. "We always consult you. I always come to _you_," Clarke said her voice breaking.

"You and I are supposed to be putting up a united front and leading this camp together."

"What do you want me to say Bellamy? You are the one always making plans behind my back. Stop being so paranoid and doubting everything. Stop making everything into an argument. Just stop."

She looked away from him.

"You have a beautiful mouth."

Her gaze snapped to his, questioningly.

"Your lips," he moved in closer to her, lifting his hand he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. "And when you talk back to me, argue with me, rebel against me. All I can think about is kissing you. Keeping you quiet."

Clarke gasped, "Bellamy."

"You want that too, don't you?" He asked.

She hesitated, not looking away from him. "No."

He cocked his eyebrows up, "so what you're saying is if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't kiss me back?"

Her breathing increased, their whole argument forgotten. All she could think about was Bellamy. She knew they couldn't do this, the 'yes' hovered on the end of her tongue.

Clarke inhaled deeply.

But then his mouth was on hers.

Gently Bellamy pushed her back against the dropship, one hand around her waist and the other on the wall beside her head. Locking her in.

It took a moment for Clarke to realise what was happening and when she did she couldn't remember why she shouldn't kiss him back. So she did, she kissed him back.

As his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, she opened her mouth allowing him in. Clarke felt him smirk against her lips, he had been right. She wanted this.

But then he quickly pulled back and she looked at him in confusion and frustration. He moved away from her, "That is definitely one way to shut you up."

And then he was gone.

Clarke sighed, running her hands through her hair, "Jackass."


	4. Chapter 4- Drunk Clarke

**_Drunk Clarke _**

**Drabble request from anon: EEEYY Can you please do like a 1x09 AU thingy where Clarke does 'have more than one drink' and she gets super drunk and Bellamy has to take care of her or something? x**

* * *

Clarke laughed, "I'm not drunk."

But then she stumbled forward and Bellamy grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling to the ground.

"You were saying?" he raised his eyebrows, smirking.

She rolled her eyes at him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in the direction of the camp.

"Clarke," he warned.

"Come," she paused. "Just on- one more drink," she slurred.

Bellamy was conflicted, as much as he was enjoying seeing this fun and relaxed side to Clarke, she had already had way too much to drink. "You've had one too many Princess."

She pouted then hiccuped. Covering her mouth, she tried to cover up her giggle.

He knew she wasn't going to go to bed willingly, so he came up with a plan. "Come on," he said leading her away. "We'll go back to my tent and then I'll get you a drink."

"I like how you think Bell-amy Blake."

Reaching the tent, he pulled back the flap, "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Hurry back."

**A few minutes later** he returned and found Clarke face down crashed on his bed. He laughed lightly. Moving to the side he placed the glass of water he had fetched, with the intent on sobering her up, on the side table. That had been his plan.

Clarke looked peaceful, her breathing steady and her face mushed against his pillow. He reached for the blanket and covered her up. "Goodnight Princess," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5- Modern Bellarke meet AU

**Drabble prompt: Modern AU Bellamy and Clarke meet for the first time (prompt)**

* * *

Clarke entered the car park, she needed to pick up her dress from the dry cleaners. She spotted a space in the far side of the parking lot, just as she was about to pull in, another car swung itself in.

She beeped her horn continuously getting no response, she sighed as she watched the guy step out of his car.

He walked right past her car with a smug look on his face. Clarke was fuming, she wasn't going to let him get away with this. It was human decency and he clearly didn't posses that trait.

**"Excuse me," she said**, pushing her way beside him at the bar.

The guy didn't even falter to look in her direction, "I'm busy." He then ordered a drink from the bartender.

She groaned, "I don't care whether you're busy or not."

"Go and find someone else to bother, will you?" He wasn't asking, he was demanding and Clarke didn't do well with demands.

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She had never met a more obnoxious person in her entire life. "I may have been brought up different from you, but I was always brought up to at least look at the person whom is speaking with me," she paused. "Common manners and all."

He took a swig of his drink, "Manners are overrated."

_Was he serious?_

"You have 45 seconds to say what you've came to say."

"You have to be joking, that is…" Caroline attempted to say.

"40 seconds," he cut in.

Seriously? He was being literal. "Fine," she surrendered.

"I only wanted to say that you're incredibly rude and obnoxious, my parking…" she stopped mid-sentence when an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her around towards the owner.

Their bodies pressed against each other, her arms were locked in between their chest's. Clarke couldn't see his face as it nuzzled its way in the crook of her neck. She could smell strong alcohol on his breath and she nearly gagged, "Get off of me."

The obnoxious guy grabbed the man from the back of his neck and threw him to the floor with one foot firmly on his back, to keep him from moving," You should leave before I call the cops or worse- deal with you myself."

"I could have handled that myself," Clarke said smoothing out the creases in her top. The truth was, she was grateful for what he did for her, but that didn't mean she would let that pompous jackass know.

"Clearly," he paused, kicking the man away with his foot.

The man scrambled on his knees and scurried away.

"I could smell his fear," he said sarcastically. "Why don't you finish what you were saying, I might even give you more time."

"As I was saying, when you were pulling in…"

"You're very beautiful when you're flustered," he interrupted again.

Clarke wanted to scream, he was infuriating. "Will you let me finish?"

He crossed his arms and nodded, while smirking. She was well aware he was fully enjoying this encounter, and it only fuelled her anger.

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" Her mom said, coming up beside her.

"I was trying to get her to tell me herself Abby," he said.

Clarke glanced between them both, "Wait you know each other?"

Abby frowned, looking at her daughter curiously, "Bellamy's my new intern at the hospital. Bellamy this is my daughter, Clarke. Now why don't you tell me why you're here on a school night at this time."

"As I was saying this jackass…"

"Language," Abby scolded.

Clarke let out a frustrated loud groan, "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore, I'm going home."


	6. Chapter 6- My First Choice

**Drabble prompt: I had to do a Drabble request because your drabbles are too good not to so here it is ; Clarke is going to leave camp (forever) and she says good bye to everyone especially Bellamy (hella romantic) and when she walks out the gate she realizes it was a mistake so run towards Bellamy and romance ensues! Thanks**

* * *

**So I kinda changed the prompt a little, I hope you still like it though. **

She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve being second choice. And she sure as hell wasn't going to sit around waiting to be chosen by Finn. He had stolen her heart when she needed someone the most, but he broke it just as quick.

Reaching forward she gathered up a few pouches of berries and packed them in her bag.

Inhaling deeply she glanced around her tent, taking in the familiar surroundings, she had come to call her home.

It was before dawn. She had purposely woke up earlier so her exit would go unnoticed. The person on watch would see her, but she could easily talk her way out of camp without their suspicions being raised.

_ *~Bellarke~*_

"Clarke?"

She halted.

_Just fucking perfect_, she thought. Out of all the possible people it was Bellamy who was on watch. How was she going to get around this? He wasn't stupid. He would see straight through her.

With a plastered smile on her face she turned to face him. "Hey Bellamy, I didn't know you were on watch."

"Yeah, well I needed some time to think, so I took over Miller," he said. "What are you doing up?"

She hesitated for a second then shrugged. "Just- you know the same as you."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," she laughed lightly.

"Its before sunrise, you've got your bag with you and the map," he pointed towards the rolled up map in her hand. "You're sneaking out."

She sighed, defeated. "Fine I'm sneaking out. Now can just open the gate for me?"

"No."

"Bellamy," she scolded.

"You're running from here, aren't you?"

He was relentless and she didn't have the energy for this conversation. "I'll open the gate myself."

Bellamy jumped down from the platform and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. "Why princess? Why are you running?"

"Because Finn chose Raven. He chose her over me and I can't be around them anymore," her voice broke.

"You're not going anyway. Especially not because of fucking Finn."

"Bellamy. Please. I need to go, I can't be anyone's second choice. I can't stay here knowing that I'm not first," she cried.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are first choice."

"No I'm not. He chose her, over me." Her head dropped. Truth was, she didn't want him back not after how he treated her and Raven, neither of them deserved that. She hoped Raven would see sense and realise that even she is better off than with someone like Finn.

"Look at me," he said lifting her chin up with his forefinger. "You're my first choice, Clarke."


	7. Chapter 7- Pregnant Clarke

**Drabble Prompt: Bellamy gets super over protective of a pregnant clarke**

* * *

"Clarke!" Bellamy said sounding alert. "Has something happened?"

"No. I was just feeling a little dizzy," she attempted to reassure him.

Octavia entered the room with a cloth and basin. "Here," she passed Clarke the damp cloth. "This should bring down your temperature."

"You have a temperature?" He asked, looking directly at Clarke.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine just a little warm that's all."

"She nearly fainted outside, someone had to grab her," Octavia explained then paused when Clarke shot her a warning glare. "I'm just going- going to go find- someone," she said then stood up and walked out of the room.

Ever since Bellamy found out Clarke was pregnant he had been nothing but protective over her. Of course she liked that about him but sometimes it was a little smothering.

"Princess," he moved inbetween her legs and took the cloth out of her hand then dampened her forehead down. "You need to look after yourself."

"I am. But I'm not going to be wrapped in cotton wool Bellamy, I'm not made out of glass. I'm only pregnant."

He sighed. "I know. Please take better care of yourself though," he lifted his face up to look at her. "I can't lose you or our baby."

Clarke smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he kissed her damp forehead.


	8. Chapter 8- College meet

**My drabble, a prompt on our Bellarke fanfiction blog: AU prompt, Embarrassing Bellarke meeting please.**

* * *

Clarke loathed being late.

Pushing her way past the crowds in the hallway, she reach the stairs and pulled her bag tighter over her shoulder. In an attempt to reach the classroom on time, she took the stairs two by two.

In a haze she walked straight into the door.

She stumbled backwards and her hair flailed in front of her face, obstructing her view.

Luckily, two hands gripped her waist, steadying her.

"Whoa!" A deep voice said. "You okay, princess?"

Clarke was mortified. Why did someone have to be here to witness her embarrassment? She pushed her blonde hair out of her face, "I'm good."

She looked up at him and her breath hitched. Dark brown eyes framed with thick black lashes fixed with hers. "The door," she paused, putting her hand to her forehead. "Wouldn't open."

He smirked at her, "It probably would've, if you'd pulled instead of pushed."

_Oh no. ._

_Oh god._

"She covered her eyes, "This is not happening."

He laughed, "It already did. Its okay princess, your secret is safe with me."

_Could today get any worse?_ Probably not. All she wanted to do was crawl back to her car and head south, back home.

And then it hit her. This guy still had his hands on her waist. She groaned and pulled away from him. "Lets just pretend none of this happened," she stepped backwards. "And don't call me princess!" She turned back towards the stairwell.

"Weren't you going that way," he called after her.

She spun around and he pointed towards the door that had caused her this embarrassing encounter.

"I knew that," she scoffed and pushed past him.

Thankfully this time, she pulled and didn't push.


	9. Chapter - Panic Attack

**Drabble prompt on our bellarke fanfiction blog; prompt: clarke has a panic attack after being caught in a grounders trap,and bellamy saves her(but shes injured badly) basicallylots of angst please xx**

* * *

_**I changed the prompt a little. Clarke was captured by the grounders, Bellamy finds her having a panic attack after they let her go. The italics is Clarke remembering the flashback during her panic attack. **_

* * *

Clarke couldn't breath.

Sweat accumulated on her forehead and the back of her neck. The air thinned dangerously around her, she gasped for air.

Her breathing quickened and became shallow and quick. She felt claustrophobic. It was suffocating her.

She heard Bellamy's voice but it was muffled, her vision was blurred with the excessive tears and lack of oxygen.

It was overwhelming. Images flashed through her mind.

_A grounder towered over her, intimidating her, "You think because you came from up there," he glanced up at the sky. "That you are privileged? You don't belong with us." _

_He lifted his hand up and smirked at her._

_Clarke knew what was coming. She closed her eyes._

_A hand slammed across her cheek, knocking her to the ground with force._

_She coughed and blood sputtered out of her mouth and flowed down her chin. With her hands tied behind her back, she was unable to wipe it away. _

_She couldn't take the torture anymore, "Please. Let me die."_

_"Dying would be too easy. We need you to pass on our message to your friends," he laughed. _

Her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted it to stop.

But she couldn't let the grounders win. She wouldn't let them win. _Think of something,_ she told herself. She needed a distraction.

Survival. She thought of survival. If the 100 were going to have a fighting chance at surviving, she needed to warn them.

They needed her.

"Clarke," Bellamy said softly, his hands on her face.

Her breathing slowed down and she blinked through her tears. His face became clearer, it was full of worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I found you here on your own."

"They. The grounders let me go," she said, her voice was broke.

Bellamy leaned his forehead and his forehead rested against hers. "I thought you were dead."

"They needed me to give you a message. They're coming," Clarke coughed up more blood. She lifted her hand to her mouth and smudged it. "Thousands of them."

He sighed, "We need to get you back to camp."

Clarke's head started to spin and she felt tired.

Exhausted.

Weak.

She just needed to close her eyes for one moment.

Just for a moment…

"Clarke!" Bellamy cried. "Don't close your eyes."


	10. Chapter 10- Alliance with the grounders

**Prompt: The grounders request a marriage alliance with Clarke and one of their own. Bellamy is heart broken, feeling he lost his chance and, after their first and last night together, resolves to not let her get away without a fight.**

* * *

Bellamy paced back and forth in her tent, occasionally running his fingers through his tangled hair.

"We can't," Clarke paused, looking to the floor. "This is our only option Bellamy and you know that."

**_(flashback)_**

_"We can make an alliance," Anya, the grounder princess, said._

_Clarke glanced over her shoulder back to Finn, Octavia and Lincoln then back to Anya. This is what they needed, its what the entire camp needed. They needed to survive down here and as long as there was a threat from the grounders, they couldn't do that. "And how do we do that?"_

_Her face didn't falter, "Its simple really. When you came down here, you destroyed an entire village," she hesitated. "My daughter was in that village. You killed her."_

_Clarke gasped, "I'm so sorry. We didn't know anyone was down here."_

_She ignored her and carried on, "To make peace with that village my daughter was going to marry one of there's." Anya stepped closer, "You are going to replace my daughter, you are going to marry him."_

**_(flashback)_**

"No!" He shouted, "We're not sending you to them."

"Bellamy," she attempted.

"I said no Clarke."

She sighed, she had thought telling Bellamy her plans would be an advantage for her. She had thought Bellamy would've helped her escape without anyone seeing her. If she had told the others they wouldn't have let her go through with it. "This isn't your decision to make. Its mine and to protect all of you, I'm going to do it. With or without your help."

Bellamy halted, anger flashing through his expression. "Its not my decision to make? Clarke, this involves all of us. You think they'll let you live happily there?"

"Well no but-"

"They'll tear you apart inside until you no longer recognize who you are," his expression softened.

She scoffed, "Since when do you care about me?"

"Of course I care about you but its not just that. They can also use you for inside information about us."

"I won't say anything-"

Bellamy stepped in front of her and kneeled down so they were eye level, "That won't stop them from torturing you. We can wait for them to come, and then fight."

Clarke moved her gaze to the side, avoiding eye contact, "If we do that- then we could lose a lot of our people in battle but if I go then we you'd only lose one of us."

"I cant lose you."

"Why?" She whispered.

Bellamy raised his hands and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him, "I can't do this on my own. I need you, Clarke."

Her chest was heaving, she needed comfort. The decision had been made, she was still going but tonight she needed someone familiar with her. Her eyes darted from his to his lips, then she covered his mouth with hers.

After a second of shock, gently moved his mouth against hers- creating a small amount of pressure.

Clarke moaned, a single tear dropped down her cheek. She didn't want to go, but this wasn't about her.

Bellamy ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. He pulled her down onto her bed, his fingers lightly skimming underneath her top.

"We can't," Clarke said against his mouth.

He pulled back," I know." He reached for the blanket and covered her up.

When he made a move to stand she gripped his arm, "Stay. Please, I don't want to alone tonight."

Sliding under the covers beside her he pulled her against his chest, "Anything for you princess."

**Bellamy woke with** Clarke wrapped around his body. He looked at her sleeping peacefully, her cheeks stained with dried tears.

_Shit._ He couldn't lose her. Not now. Especially not after last night. With fighting not an option, there was only one thing left.

He gently shook her until her eyes fluttered open, "Pack your things, we're leaving, all of us."

"We can't," she responded sleepily. "What happened to fighting?"

"I'm not gonna fight a losing battle. And if I fight, you'll leave anyways," he smirked. "You're stubborn like that. So we're leaving."

He leaned into her and kissed her cheek, "Besides, you are mine now and I'm not gonna let you go."

* * *

**I got an awesome prompt via a review on here, in which I had planned to write last night/ today, but unfortunately I had to reinstall windows on my laptop. I will get around to it tomorrow. **

**Some of the prompts i post on here, were from the bellarkefanfiction blog on Tumblr which I am an admin of. Its a great blog that promotes other shippers writing and also have a library for multi fics. You should all check it out. **

**If anyone fancies talking to me you can find me on tumblr at: talkingklaroline or bellarkealwaysandforever**

**Much love, Jade**


	11. Chapter 11- Winter Storm

**Prompt: Could you write one about Clarke and Bellamy getting caught in a winter storm and having to preserve warmth somehow?**

* * *

Black clouds gathered above them. Clarke looked at Bellamy, "We should make it back before we get caught in the storm."

He nodded and grabbed her arm pulling her towards camp.

Any hope of making it back to camp in time was gone when suddenly rain poured down onto them. Within seconds they were both soaked through their clothes and onto their skin.

Clarke broke free of Bellamy's grip and took shelter under a large tree.

"Princess we can't stay under here, we'll freeze to death before the storm passes."

"We are still over 10 miles away from camp, if we continue we'll freeze anyway," she argued.

He sighed and looked around them.

"Follow me," he said taking her hand in his and pulling her back out into the open forest.

Lighting flashed dangerously close to them. Clarke jumped. The deafening thunder and howling wind did not help either.

"In here," Bellamy said, gently pushing Clarke into a cave before him.

Darkness crept over them, as they walked further into the depths of the cave.

Bellamy halted, putting his arm in front of Clarke, "We should be fine here."

She slumped down onto the cold ground and brought her knee's up, trying to regain some warmth. Clarke tried to wiggle her toes, but her shoes were saddened with water. "My feet are soaked," she moaned.

"Take your shoes off then," he replied.

She removed her shoes, which had accumulated puddles of water.

Then she heard rustling of clothes "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Well I wouldn't be asking if I could actually see anything in here," she rolled her eyes.

He laughed, "Clarke if we stay in these clothes we'll catch hypothermia and die before making it back to camp."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We take our clothes off," he said.

Clarke's breath hitched in her throat. She knew he was right, but for some reason she was hesitant._ He won't be able to see you, its too dark in here_, she reminded herself. "Fine," she mumbled.

They both fumbled for a few moments while they removed all of their outer clothing apart from their underwear.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" She leaned back against the cave wall.

Bellamy sighed, "It'll be dark out there soon. So even if the storm clears in a couple of hours we'll not be able to leave until morning, its too dangerous."

"O-kay," she stuttered.

Bellamy reached out and lightly traced her arm with his finger, "You're shivering."

"I'm okay," she whispered while her teeth chattered.

"Come here," he pulled her body against his. "We'll keep warm like this."

They shuffled onto the floor. Clarke was leaning on his chest and Bellamy's leg's tangled with hers. They had never touched like this before, but for some reason Clarke liked it. It was oddly comfortable.

His warn breath ghosted across her cheek, she held back a moan.

"You know princess, I know another way to keep warm… if you're not too tired," Bellamy said in a low tone, almost seductive.

Clarke giggled, and lightly hit him on the chest, "Never gonna happen Bellamy."

"We'll see."


	12. Chapter 12- Sleepy Bellarke Smut

**Prompt: Slow, sleepy Bellarke smut. **

**This is rated M**

* * *

Clarke groaned into the pillow, hearing the familiar tone of her alarm. She used her hand to hit the off button and lifted her head, peeked one eye open and glanced at Bellamy.

His gorgeous curls, his eyes still closed with sleep, and his naked chest on display made Clarke not want to leave the bed.

But she had no choice. Later today she had her final exam before graduating College and she needed to fit some study time in before it started.

Sighing, she slowly moved off the bed and reached for Bellamy's shirt that was currently on the floor. To be honest she wasn't sure where her clothes had ended up last night. The delicious ache in her muscles reminded her just how much fun they'd had.

She pulled his shirt over her head and sighed when she smelled him on it. It reached her mid-thigh.

As quietly as she could, she tip-toed towards the bedroom door to go in search of her own clothes.

"Sneaking out on me, princess?" Bellamy's voiced was laced with sleep.

She turned to face him. He had propped himself up with his elbows and she wanted nothing more than to get back into the bed. "Of course not, but know I have an exam."

"That's not until later," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Much later."

Clarke leaned against the door, "Bellamy," She warned. "Don't."

"Do I not even get a goodbye?"

She rolled her eyes at his attempt of getting her back in bed, but seeing his adorable face while he pouted and his hair all ruffled, was enough to draw her in.

When she stood in front of him, he reached forward and pulled her in between his legs and she felt his erection against her bare thigh. She bit her lip.

His eyes raked over body, "You look so sexy in my shirt."

"Well, I can't find my clothes."

"Don't you remember where you put them?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

She laughed at his playfulness, "My mind was preoccupied."

"Come back to bed Clarke," his hands rested on her lower back, pressing her to him.

"I have to go," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just for a few minutes."

Clarke nodded. Bellamy moved over to the middle of the bed and pulled her down besides him.

She shuffled on her side and faced Bellamy, "Now that you've got me back in bed." Then she threw one of her legs over his waist and straddled him. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

Pulling her hair to the side, she leaned forward and covered his mouth with hers in a slow sensual kiss. Her hair tickled his skin and she moved trying to gain more access to his mouth.

With her finger, Clarke drew a line around his nipple and slowly down his ribs, to where his hip bone rose from the flat plain of his stomach. Her eyes never wavered from his.

Bellamy caught her hand and threaded his fingers through hers, "Enough teasing."

He pulled his shirt over her head, his eyes soaking in her naked form for a moment before he switched their positions and laid on top of her.

His weight pinned her down and pressed her back into the softness of the mattress. His length could be felt near her entrance, she moaned and tried to arch forward but his weight prevented her.

"When I pull them sounds out of your mouth," he placed an open wet kiss behind her ear and his warm breath lingered, causing her to shiver. "It drives me insane."

"Now who's teasing?" She asked, breathlessly.

"What the princess wants, the princess gets." Quickly he thrust forward and filled her.

Clarke gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly.

Then he pulled out of her and pushed himself back into her with one hard stroke.

"Slow. Bellamy, I need this, slow," she panted into his shoulder.

Bellamy set a slow, but delicious pace, hitting all the right places. A thin layer of sweat developed between their bodies and Clarke tightened her thighs on his waist.

Her hair plastered against cheeck.

The familiar tingles in the pit of her stomach started and she knew she was close, it never took Bellamy long to take her over the edge. Her breathing increased and when he pushed himself ever so slowly back into her, she clenched her walls around him

That was all it took for him to reach his climax too. Moans, cries and panting filled the air and a moment later Bellamy had softened but made no move to pull out of her.

He kissed her nose then her damp forehead.

"I love you," she whispered against his chest.

Bellamy froze, unable to move or respond. They'd been dating for near a year now, but had never exchanged 'I love you' to one another. At least not until now.

Another moment passed and Clarke shuffled underneath him. He took the hint and rolled off of her and onto his back.

She clenched the sheet around her body and swung her legs off the bed.

"Clarke," he said and gripped her wrist.

Her head didn't falter, "I need to get ready, Bellamy. I'm already late."

It wasn't that he didn't love her, but he' never really thought about it and if he was going to say it to her, he wanted it to be a special moment.

Right now, wasn't that special moment.

_Shit._

He would have to plan something big to make it up to her.


	13. Chapter 13- Drunk Bellamy

**Prompt: Bellamy getting very drunk and confessing his attraction to clarke, but clarke isn't sure how seriously she should take the confession when bellamy is so utterly inebriated.**

* * *

Clarke stirred in her sleep. Her eyes shot open when she heard the sound of metal clashing against something. She hadn't been dreaming- someone was actually in her tent.

She sat up, leaned forward and cowered her eyes, trying to adjust her vision.

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouted, as she gripped the sheet around her. "What the hell?"

"Are you awake?" he asked in a low tone.

"Well I am _now_. You made enough noise to wake the entire camp."

"I need to talk to you," Bellamy stepped forward but stumbled over something and hit the floor.

Clarke swung her legs out of her makeshift bed and rushed to help him back up. "Are you okay?" she asked, once he was balanced on his feet.

"I need to talk to-"

She turned away from him and wafted the air with her hand in front of her face, "Ew Bellamy. You're drunk. How much have you had?"

"Not the point-"

"Yes. It is the point," she backed away from him. "It explains why you're in my tent, in the middle of the night. Cant you, go bother someone else or something?"

Bellamy made no move to respond to her question, instead he stalked forward until she was back against the makeshift wall.

Clarke's breaths quickened. She didn't like her personal space being invaded; And this counted as her personal space. "Bellamy," she warned.

"You infuriate me."

"And you're a jackass."

His eyes lowered to her lips, "That mouth of yours- that mouth-" he didn't finish his sentence. His eyes raised and locked with hers.

What the hell was going on? She chuckled and pushed him lightly on the shoulder, "You are so drunk Bellamy Blake."

He staggered and it took him a moment to steady himself.

"You should really go get some sleep," Clarke added.

Bellamy dipped his head so they were eye level, "As much as I hate being told what to do," he lifted his hand and played with the end of hair. "I love when you do and when you back answer me with that beautiful mouth of yours." His finger traced her cheek and Clarke's eyes closed for a second. "its enticing, it makes me want to kiss you and shut you up."

_Oh god_. She gasped, sucked in her bottom lip and captured it between her teeth, in an attempt to ward of the sensations that were gathering in her lower abdomen.

She could feel his breath mingling with hers and he inched closer. He was going to kiss her. And she couldn't let that happen, at least not when he was drunk.

Clarke pulled to the side and slide away from him, "You really need to go Bellamy."

He sighed. "This is not over princess."

She ran her fingers through her hair as she watched him leave.


End file.
